


The Best of Both Worlds

by Bouncey



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Flirting, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney Channel, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Is Not a Witcher, Hannah Montana AU, Identity Reveal, Jaskier is Hannah Montana (Dandelion), Journalist Geralt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pop Star Jaskier, Public Display of Affection, Secret Identity Fail, Shy Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, nervous geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey
Summary: “There’s a concert tonight. Dandelion? I thought you might want to go. I know you like pop music cause you’re always humming it,” the senior’s face goes even brighter red but he continues in a rush, “Mr. Smith gave me two tickets because he wants me to write a review for the school paper. Do you want to go with me and provide your expert opinion?”Jaskier hates his double life so fucking much right now.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	1. I Might Even Be a Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> No, I will not be held accountable for my sins.
> 
> I thought since book!Dandelion had long blonde hair and show!Jaskier has short brown hair that this would be fun to do. It was.
> 
> Cross-posted/edited from my Tumblr (bounce-a-coin-off-your-Witcher)

Jaskier sighs and glares at the clock above the whiteboard, his determined gaze urging it to move faster and free him from this algebraic hell.

He’s bored.

This class is too easy (he’s already finished the worksheet Ms. Berchowski assigned as homework) and the day seems to be crawling by at a snail's pace. Not to mention that his crush, the ever enigmatic and handsome Geralt de Riv, wasn’t in their shared English class this morning. Without anyone pretty to look at and without anything to distract him from his thoughts, he begins to panic a little about his upcoming series of performances.

He's throwing a concert in his hometown's football stadium _tonight_ for fuck's sake. Well, _Dandelion_ is having a concert tonight. _Jaskier_ is just a normal high school student with no secret rockstar identity whatsoever. Nope. Just an average theater gay with a mild case of stage fright. Gods, someone give him a fucking Oscar already. Living a double life is hard as _fuck_ and he does it with very few complaints. At his father/management’s request, no less. Jaskier had been more than willing to give up his anonymity completely, he loved attention, but apparently some child psychologist said that was a bad idea and his parents had listened. 

As soon as the bell rings, Jaskier launches up from his seat and exits the classroom. He almost slams face-first into his crush’s broad, muscular chest. A shame he didn’t, really.

“Oh, Jaskier. Hi. Sorry.”

“Oops, my bad,” the younger boy giggles nervously and steps to the side. Geralt steps with him. Now they’re in the same position they were before. “Oh uh…”

They do it again and this time Geralt laughs. He puts his hands on Jaskier’s shoulders and slowly turns them in a circle until they’re each in the place they wanted to be. “There. Better.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Are you free tonight?” Geralt asks suddenly, face going a beautiful shade of crimson. He rubs one of his large hands up and down against the back of his neck, clearly shy about asking at all, and Jaskier only makes it worse by blinking stupidly up at him in reply.

“Huh?”

“There’s a concert tonight. Dandelion? I thought you might want to go. I know you like pop music cause you’re always humming it,” the senior’s face goes even brighter red but he continues in a rush, “Mr. Smith gave me two tickets because he wants me to write a review for the school paper. Do you want to go with me and provide your expert opinion?”

Jaskier hates his double life so fucking much right now.

“Sorry,” he deflates. “I’m busy tonight. I hope you have a really great time, though. Maybe we could hang out and go to another concert again soon?”

Geralt nods, clearly disappointed, and wanders towards his locker without another word.

* * *

“You’ve been a great audience!” Dandelion/Jaskier smiles to the crowd. His blonde wig is itchy and longer than he’s used to, even though it’s a rather expensive and well-designed one. He just wants to rip it from his skull, wipe off all of his ridiculous makeup, and relax in his bedroom at home for a week after this. Sadly he has more shows to do; at least it pays the bills.

“Encore! Encore! Encore!” the audience chants. 

He doesn't really have a choice in the matter. He always does an encore _everyone_ always does an encore.

Suddenly, though, Jaskier has a brilliant idea. An idea that he knows he’s going to get in _major_ trouble for after he exits the stage at the end of the show. An idea that might be able to fix his denial of Gearlt's pseudo-date offer. He beams widely at his audience and holds up his hand. The crowd silences immediately and Jaskier takes one quiet moment to revel in the power he has. 

“Alright, since you guys asked so nicely, I'll do another song or two. This first one is special; this song goes out to Geralt de Riv from his apologetic friend Jaskier! He wishes he could be here with you tonight!" Jaskier turns to the band and winks, "Hit it!"

The drummer starts up behind him and Jaskier/Dandelion grabs the bedazzled microphone from its stand, strutting across the stage and singing his heart out:

_“Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallways just to get next to you.  
_

_Sometimes I spend a little extra time in the morning just to impress you!_

_Guess you don’t want me, guess you don’t need me, guess you’re not seeing what you’re missing…_

_On the outside shying away, on the inside dying to say…_

_"I'm unusual, n_ _ot so typical,_

_Way too smart to be waiting around._

_Tai-chi practicing, snowboard champion,_

_I could fix the flat on your car._

_I might even be a rock star!"_


	2. He Could Be the One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, guys, I'm just...I'm just here to have a good time.

Geralt slips into the alleyway behind the venue and clambers his way onto a pile of empty boxes outside the star’s green room. If he can’t take Jaskier to see Dandelion then he can certainly take an exclusive picture of Dandelion to give Jaskier. Hopefully his unrequited crush would be one step closer to, well, _requiting_ things.

When Geralt finally reaches the top of the pile and peeks in through the window, though, that plan goes to shit. He watches with wide, shocked amber eyes as Dandelion removes what is, apparently, a heavily styled blonde wig. Underneath the disguise is a shock of messy, chestnut brown hair.

When Dandelion turns around to face the window again, his makeup removed and his wig clutched in his hand, Geralt gasps in shock and loses his grip on the rough bricks of the windowsill. 

“Fuck!” he cries, falling backwards onto his ass in the alley. The camera he’d rented from the school newspaper goes hurtling off into the darkness, probably broken. 

He knows that face. He knows that soft-looking brown hair.

Dandelion and Jaskier are one in the same.

A moment after he hits the ground, the venue’s back door bursts open and Jaskier glances around, brows furrowed with worry. “Hello? Are you okay out here?”

“Hnnn…” Geralt groans, rubbing the spot on his hip where his body had first connected with the ground. He knows it’s going to bruise; if this is even really happening. It feels like a dream. Like something that only happens on the Disney channel but never in real life (this _cannot_ be real life). If it does bruise well… _holy fucking shit, Jaskier is a pop star._

“G-Geralt!?” Jaskier glances between his classmate, still laying sprawled against the dirty asphalt of the alley in a state of apparent catatonia, and the wig still clutched in his hand. “Well shit.”

“ _You_ -you’re-” he gawks, pointing up at Jaskier. You know, like an idiot. “You’re Dandelion!”

“Ta da?” Jaskier half-smiles. The slender brunette is clearly exhausted from the show he’s just put on and now he looks anxious on top of it. Seeing just how vulnerable and scared Jaskier seems, Geralt’s heart melts in his chest. It always melts when he sees the cute junior; he’s had a crush on the other boy for months. Ever since he’d transferred into Geralt’s English class. 

The same junior who is, apparently, an internationally recognized pop sensation with a net worth somewhere in the millions. 

“G…Geralt?” Jaskier asks again, waving his hand in front of the older boy’s face. “Hello?”

“You’re uh…” Geralt is trying desperately to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth so he can _fucking say something_ and stop staring like a fool _. “_ Holy shit, you’re Dandelion. That’s why you’re always humming his - _your_ songs between classes, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

“I think I broke the school’s only camera,” Geralt says, gesturing out into the darkness. “But it was worth it.”

“Want to come sit in my green room and chat? My manager is probably going to want you to sign an NDA or some shit,” Jaskier sighs. “I don’t know. I’ll let him handle it. I’m too tired. That was fun, but I’m exhausted. And hungry.”

“I’m so sorry.” It’s the only thing Geralt can think to say as he stands up and dusts himself off. He hadn’t meant to encroach on such an enormous and personal secret; he’d just wanted a gift for… “I was trying to take a picture of Dandelion to give to this guy at school that I like.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaskier smiles, leading Geralt into the warmth of the green room. The shorter boy takes a seat on a very comfortable looking couch and pats the cushion next to him. “Come sit, I don’t bite.”

The nervous senior lowers himself onto the couch as if he’s afraid it might come alive and eat him. His ass is perched on the very edge; ready to take flight at any moment if necessary. “It was going to be a gift for him. His name is uh, it’s Jaskier.”

“What?”

“I thought you were busy tonight,” Geralt gestures vaguely towards the wig, “Although I didn’t think it would be anything like this. Since you couldn’t be here with me, I was going to take a one-of-a-kind candid picture of Dandelion as a gift for you _.”_

 _“_ That’s incredibly sweet, Geralt,” the pop-star croons, placing a casual hand on his classmate’s knee. Geralt is very, _very_ close to swooning (which he will never admit out loud). 

“Am I going to be in trouble?”

“No. Probably not. Promise you won’t tell anyone?”

“I’d never do anything to hurt you or break your trust, Jask.”

The young pop icon smiles, ducks his head, and blushes. Geralt has never been happier before in his entire fucking life.

* * *

Dandelion has a show two towns over the following weekend. Jaskier gives Geralt a free ticket (complete with a backstage pass) and begs him to come along and see some kind of ‘cool surprise’. The senior is flabbergasted, holding the laminated papers in his hands as if they’re the holy grail. 

They might as well be.

* * *

“So I’ve got a new album coming out,” Dandelion announces towards the end of his set. “And since you’ve been such a wonderful and rowdy crowd, I think you deserve a sneak peek. What do you think?”

The audience’s response is nearly deafening. Geralt’s chest is being crushed against a black metal barrier by a wave of other giddy teens but he doesn’t give a shit. He wants to be as close to the stage as possible; he could wake up from this dream at any moment and he really wants to enjoy it until then.

“This one is for my homecoming date,” Dandelion states. He shoots a quick wink in Geralt’s direction and the senior’s heart stops rather suddenly in his chest. 

Jaskier is waiting for him to answer. To give him the affirmative. To reassure him that his declaration has been met with with agreement. 

Geralt nods subtly and watches the pop star’s beautiful, bright blue eyes light up with joy. “Alright!”

The beat picks up quickly and Dandelion is lost to the music. After every few words he glances surreptitiously in Geralt’s direction and the white-haired high schooler realizes rather suddenly how exciting this _really_ is. A fucking _millionaire pop star_ is masquerading as a regular kid at his high school. The kid he’s had a quiet crush on for quite some time. A kid that _likes him back._ Dandelion starts to sing and Geralt is jolted out of his thoughts by the pointed lyrics. 

_“Smooth-talking.  
So rocking.  
He’s got everything that a guy’s wanting.  
Guitar cutie,  
He plays it groovy;  
And I can’t keep myself from doing something stupid…”_

* * *

When the show is over and Geralt is alone with Jaskier/Dandelion backstage, the younger boy steps forward and reaches out tentatively. Geralt takes his hand and twines their fingers together comfortably. Confidently. “So, would you perhaps be interested in being my boyfriend?”

“Which one of you?” Geralt teases.

“Both. You might be in some tabloids. Gay celebrities are, unfortunately, still kind of a novelty. Especially young ones.”

“This isn’t fair,” Geralt whispers. 

“What’s not fair?” Jaskier replies, sounding panicked. Geralt pulls Jaskier and releases their clasped hands to embrace him tightly. 

“How am I supposed to impress you with a cool prom-posal if you ask me to homecoming _like that_?” he grumbles, “It’s not _fair_. I’m not a rich, hot pop star. At best you’re getting a public display of devotion and affection and at worst you’re getting dinner from McDonald’s.”

“You think I’m hot!?” Jaskier giggles, the rest of the context only slightly less important somehow. His fingers grip the front of Geralt’s shirt and the older boy barely resists the urge to shudder. He’s never really been this close to someone before and he _really_ likes it. Especially since it’s _Jaskier_. Then the younger boy shocks him again by going off on a tangential monologue.“You’re insane if you think _I’m_ the hot one in this potential relationship! You have the softest looking _naturally white_ hair I’ve ever seen. Your shoulders are fucking _beautiful_ and if you murdered me by suffocating me with your pecs then I would die a very happy guy.”

When Jaskier looks up into Geralt’s face he sees that the older boy is blushing furiously and desperately trying to avoid any kind of eye contact. His hand on Jaskier’s waist twitches anxiously. _Aw, he’s shy!_

 _“_ I can’t wait for homecoming,” Geralt finally mutters. 

“I can’t wait for you to shut up and kiss me.”

“Really?”

Jaskier, the international pop star and millionaire, leans up onto the tips of his bedazzled converse and smiles. “Yeah. I would really like it if you kissed me.”

Geralt, the shy high school senior with an interest in photojournalism, presses their lips together slowly. Jaskier’s hand finds its way into Geralt’s hair and tangles there comfortably. Geralt’s hand squeezes against the younger man’s soft, slender hip. He lets himself feel a touch of velvet-soft skin here and there as Jaskier’s shirt rides up or moves along with them.

They stay wrapped up in each other like that until Dandelion’s manager knocks on the door. He calls through the door. “Well you’re going to have to sign some paperwork if you want to be his boyfriend for real.”

Jaskier bites his lip and looks at Geralt with nervous anticipation written across his face. 

Geralt smiles and pulls Jaskier close again. “Where’s the pen?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Validate me, Captain!


End file.
